


Just Like That

by bazaar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, it's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazaar/pseuds/bazaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami had assumed it was a gag gift... but you know what they say about assumptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Asami Sato is not a forgetful person by any stretch of the imagination. 

Hanging above her drafting desk is a comprehensive list of things that require her attention. Her phone calendar is chockfull of events and reminders, there are sticky notes placed precariously on and around her laptop, or the bathroom mirror, or the front door, so things like exactly _this_ don't happen.

She's halfway to the food court, breathing out the anxieties of her differential equations lecture and praying that they aren't out of sticky buns at the cafeteria because she really just needs a sticky bun—when her thoughts kick into high gear. Something's been nagging at the back of her mind since she stepped out of the apartment early in the morning, and she skims over her mental checklist for her after-lunch classes.

Laptop? Check.

Notebook? Check.

Twenty-pound Thermal Physics textbook? Uhg, check.

Flash—

"Oh, _shit._ "

At the risk of looking absolutely insane and digging around in her pack in the middle of the busy hallway, she ducks into the restroom and slams her bag down on the counter, rummaging around for something very important. Something that may or may not ruin her grade in the last physics class she'll ever have to take. 

She checks every nook, every cranny, every tiny underused pocket, even goes so far as to slap her thighs as if her leggings actually have pockets, which they don't, because fashion designers seem to think that women don't use pockets, which is absolutely ridiculous. But no matter how many times she empties out her purse and pats her imaginary pockets, one thing is for damn sure.

She has class in less than an hour and her entire final project is on her roommate's flash drive. 

Which is at home.

Another woman walks into the previously empty bathroom, and Asami shoves her things back in her purse and her bag. She all but sprints out of the bathroom, scrolling frantically through her contacts.

The phone rings once, twice, three times…

_"You've reached Korra. If something's on fire, I didn't do it. Leave a message!"_

"Korra, _please_ pick up. I need your flash drive like—an hour ago. Please, _please_ call back in the next five minutes."

She hits the end button, but knowing Korra, she's probably fast asleep with her phone on silent.

The only way she's getting the flash drive is if she hauls ass through rush hour traffic to the apartment. Twenty-five minutes round trip, plus or minus ten minutes to account for traffic… Asami curses under her breath, trotting along as fast as her heels will allow. The parking garage isn't far, but she manages to call Korra three more times on the way, leaving increasingly more agitated messages as she goes.

"It's been five minutes. If I find out you're still sleeping, I'm eating every one of your blueberry Pop-Tarts."

"All of the Pop-Tarts _and_ all of the toaster strudels."

"I'm on my way now. I won't have time to wring your neck when I get there, but god help you, Korra."

Miraculously, there's not as much traffic as there usually is around noon on Fridays. Either that, or Asami is incredible at weaving through traffic. It's probably the latter.

She almost falls out of her car trying to get out and tugs her shoes off so she can take the stairs two at a time, seeing as the elevator's been broken since god knows when and maintenance has no idea what they're doing anyway. She's at the front door in a manner of minutes and she checks her phone as she enters the apartment, disheveled and out of breath. Twenty-five minutes left.

"Korra!" she calls, storming through the apartment. "Draft your will because when I finish class for today I'm going to—"

If she hadn't taken her heels off three stories below, Asami's certain she would have tripped over herself, because she almost does anyway.

Now, there's a long, in-depth list of things that Asami knows she's equipped to handle. She's been in severe car accidents, (not _her_ fault, obviously) dealt with her mother's death, her father's imprisonment, she's been cheated on, dragged through metaphorical (and literal) mud… but she's not sure if she's equipped to handle _this._

Korra, thank _god_ , notices her before she has to say anything painfully awkward. She's not entirely sure she'd be able to get the words out anyway.

Her eyes widen, she shoves herself upright and—

"Shit! _Asami?_ " she yelps, two octaves too high, and immediately rolls sideways off her bed, landing with a resounding _thump_ on the floor between her bed and the wall. "What—your classes—I thought…"

"I called." she explains, still in a state of complete shock. "Um…"

Korra pops her head over the side of the bed. Her face is redder than any tomato Asami's ever seen, and she looks about ready to jump out of the third story window. "I didn't—didn't hear my phone… I was…"

"Preoccupied."

"Well I didn't know you'd—uhg!" She buries her flushed face in the sheets, and Asami can barely make out her muffled, "What do you _want_?"

Asami's about to find the words to respond when something catches her eye. Sitting on Korra's nightstand, right on top of a worksheet that Korra's probably forgone for her more… fruitful pursuits—the flash drive. She's snatched it up and exited the room before Korra even looks up from her world of embarrassment.

"We'll talk later!" she calls as she's leaving the apartment, and _wow_ , if it's not the most awkward thing she's ever said. What are they going to talk about? _Oh yeah, sorry about walking in on you earlier! I didn't realize you were a—_

No. _No._

_Don't worry about it, Korra! I do it all the time. And if it's any consolation, you looked really hot while you—_

" _Stop._ " 

She shakes off the images flooding her thoughts. Even her presentation on thermodynamics isn't going to be enough to get her mind out of the gutter.

* * *

The presentation doesn't go as bad as she thought it would.

She's only five minutes late, and no one seems to notice her slip into a seat at the back. The class itself seems to drag on for _ever_ , but when she's up at the front, running through her powerpoint at the end of class, time suddenly seems to speed up, and she's done much sooner than she'd anticipated.

When it's over, Asami feels like she's in some kind of strange purgatory between staying at school (hell) and going back home (the ninth layer of hell), and to make it even better, it's Friday. She should be curled up on the futon watching reruns of _Arrested Development_ or something equally funny and stupid and mind-numbing.

She spends the better half of an hour wandering around campus with an overpriced latte and a bagel she ends up throwing out, wondering exactly how she's going to manage the situation when she goes back home. As much as she'd like to avoid the deluge of awkward, she'll have to confront it all eventually.

It's a waste of money and caffeine, sure, but she tosses the latte as well because she's not sure she's going to be able to keep anything down once she gets home, and hops in her car.

The ride home this time takes five times longer than usual. She's in no rush now.

When she steps through the front door, she braces herself for the inevitable.

Maybe Korra will act like nothing's happened. Maybe she'll be mad. Maybe she'll be sad? …why would she be sad? Also, what exactly makes this situation awkward? They've known each other for years, and even _if_ this is the most awkward position they've ever been in, who cares? They're grown women, and while Asami will have to admit, she's thought of Korra in many ways not conducive to a normal, platonic friendship—they can definitely get past this.

It's that can-do attitude that Asami enters the apartment with, and she finds Korra sitting on the couch, eating popcorn. She's not looking at Asami, which is most likely a bad sign, but she'll be damned if they're going to gloss over this whole mess like it didn't even happen.

"And here I thought the vibrator was a gag gift." she says, hoping to diffuse the tension.

Korra's mouth slams into an indignant frown and she's blushing like a tomato again, glaring at the TV like she can make it explode with her mind.

"Can we not?" she manages weakly, gripping the popcorn bowl.

"I think you owe me a conversation at _least_ , Korra. Seeing as I called several times, and to no avail."

Korra throws her hands up, and the popcorn flies out of her lap. "I told you, I didn't hear the phone!"

She tosses Korra a _look_.

" _Asami_ ," she groans, covering her face with her hands. “Do you want a thank you? Fine; thanks for the vibrator, it's great—" She pauses for a beat, her eyes trailing to the ceiling in thought. "—it's _awesome_. There. Is that what you want?"

Asami smiles as she tugs off her shoes and her jacket, reaching under the back of her shirt to unclasp her bra so she can pull it out of the front. She knows Korra's watching even without looking, because she's done it before, but it's not until she plops on the couch and throws her legs over Korra's thighs so she can lean back against the arm of the couch that she sees those bright blue eyes watching her.

"I know it's awesome. I designed it."

Korra's eyebrows ascend under her hairline. "You designed the vibrator you gave me?"

Asami hums her affirmation, closing her eyes. "I have the prototype, so yours is the first fully functional one I've made."

"And uh… how many have you made, exactly?"

She grins, not opening her eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know." She cracks open one eye then, watching for Korra's reaction. She's still blushing, but her eyes are searching and a little intense. "That one's probably the best, on design alone. I think I could make a living off of them. I've never seen another on the market with the little—"

"Yeah, the _thing_." Korra says, eyes wide and expression fascinated. "I mean… yeah, I've never seen that either."

"I'm glad you like it." Asami replies with a laugh. "I guess you're the test audience, although I've been meaning to ask you for feedback for a while."

Korra chuckles, a little less red in the face. "I meant what I said—it's awesome. Or maybe I'm just severely sex-deprived and anything is better than living through this year-long dry spell."

Asami doesn't respond then, because Korra is rubbing her feet absentmindedly and it feels amazing because her day has been spent in the fashionable equivalent of a bear trap, trotting around campus as fast as she could manage.

The tension in the room is fast disappearing, but Korra's strong hands, rubbing at the knots in her feet, make her think about the statement.

It _has_ been a while. And Korra's always parading around the apartment—rather unhelpfully—in these long, sheer shirts so Asami can just make out the barest outline of her dark nipples. She's seen Korra naked more than a few times, as well—on accident, or if she's in a rush. It's just her nature to be secure with her body, though, and she really should be because she looks like an Amazon or a professional athlete or, more accurately, a _goddess_. It's enough to make anyone go insane.

Asami tries to think back to the last time she'd gone to bed with anyone. Before this final semester of college, for sure. Her own vibrator would probably know exactly how long, if sentient.

"It's been a year for you?"

"Yeah," Korra grumbles, not moving her hands from the sore arches of Asami's feet. "Mako and I broke up around then. The sex wasn't bad, just… lacking."

"How so?" Asami asks, intrigued. They've never really brought up Korra's long-dead relationship with Mako.

Korra shrugs. "He was just… not into it? I wasn't either, if I'm being honest. I don't know, I'd rather not think about it. We're friends now, and it's just… weird."

Asami hums, her interest now piqued. They've both been stuck in sex purgatory for long enough. Asami knows she's worn out the batteries on her own vibrator a good number of times, and she's sure Korra's done the same. It's worth an inquiry, at least.

"I've got an idea."

"Shoot."

"We should sleep together."

Korra gapes.

It was probably a stupid, _stupid_ proposition, but it's already out in the open. "What? We're both resorting to vibrators, and however wonderful they might be—you're welcome—they're not the real thing. I trust you more than anyone, and I know that you trust me too."

Korra's stopped massaging her feet, just blinking like an owl and making Asami increasingly uncomfortable with the fact that she'd brought the idea up.

"Or… not. I'd never pressure you into anything, Korra."

"No, I'm just…" she trails off, bushing furiously. "I've never been with… I'm not—uh,"

"Look," Asami begins, holding onto her composure by a thread. She pushes herself away from Korra and gets on her feet. "I'll give you the invitation. I'll be in my room, I'll leave the door unlocked—you're welcome to join me. Only if you want to, of course."

She makes her way to her room, and as soon as she closes the door, she feels a wave of nausea overcome her. 

_What the hell is wrong with you?_

She sits on the edge of her bed, burying her face in her hands. Are a few meaningless romps worth her friendship with Korra? Of course not.

"You're _such_ an idiot." she mutters, falling back on the bed.

She just sits there for a while, staring at the ceiling, dreading the next time she'll have to speak to Korra, when the door creaks open slowly. She pushes herself up onto her elbows, watching as Korra's head peeps through the doorway.

"Can I… uh,"

Asami smiles, and hopes the relief isn't abso _lutely_ evident in her voice. "Come in. I did invite you."

She walks in hesitantly, and Asami can feel her own heart racing, her palms start to sweat because this might actually happen. Korra looks like she wants to speak, so Asami just watches as she takes a few deep breaths, gesturing aimlessly with her hands.

"Okay," she says, finally. "I want to do something. Maybe not like, _everything_ , but definitely something. I trust you, and I'm kind of tired of doing this alone. I've only been with guys, and you know that, I've told you, but… I'm open. More than open, I guess."

Immediately, Asami's mind goes into overdrive. All of the scenarios, all of the dreams she's had come rearing into the open, and she's struck with the sudden realization that she's going to get to do some of those things with Korra. It's a little overwhelming.

The look on Korra's face accurately portrays what Asami's feeling. She pushes herself off of the bed, moving towards Korra so she can take her hands.

"This doesn't have to be weird. We both want a little company. To be honest, I don't know who else I'd want to do this with."

Korra smiles, and it reaches her eyes, full and open, which is reassuring. Asami tugs her to the bed, where they both lie down beside each other, just breathing and looking up at the ceiling.

"What do you want to do?" she asks Korra.

"What we… normally do? To ourselves? …I guess?"

Asami just sighs, because she can instantly tell that talking alone is going to get them nowhere fast. She reaches down, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down her hips. She sits up to pull them the rest of the way, letting them fall to the floor beside the bed. She's worked up and all she's wanted to do for the entire day (or at least since finding Korra half-naked and well on her way to an orgasm) is release some stress.

She pushes a hand under the band of her underwear, completely aware of Korra's proximity and the fact that her breathing hitches when Asami hums as her middle finger finds home.

"Just like that?" Korra asks weakly.

Asami nods, closing her eyes as she rubs herself in a tight circle. Korra can't see exactly what's going on, but the fact that she's so close is making the sensation all the better. Maybe it's voyeuristic, but maybe it's not, because there's really not one other person she'd be okay doing this with now.

"Did you want to do something else?" she asks, trying desperately to keep the waver out of her voice.

Korra doesn't answer, but Asami feels the bed shift beside her. She opens her eyes to see Korra peeling her shirt off, revealing that gorgeous expanse of dark skin Asami finds herself admiring when they're at the beach or the gym together. Asami watches the muscles of her back shift and stretch as she leans down to pull her shorts and underwear off, and can't help but press down harder against her already swollen bud.

She's still watching when Korra lies back down, completely naked. 

"Just like that?" she asks, trying to inject a teasing lilt, but completely failing because the heat blossoming out from her center is really starting to impede on her thought process.

Korra grins at her, shy and a little nervous, but it's one of her adorable little grins that Asami can never seem to get enough of.

They don't speak for a while after that. Asami finally shirks her shirt and underwear when Korra's hand finds its way down between her legs because suddenly the room is way too hot, and there's not enough air, and her clothes are damn near suffocating. She feels Korra's body heat, and she can't seem to tear her eyes away from the woman beside her, eyes closed, mouth agape, breathing deeply, her brow scrunching up every few moments. 

Asami lets her gaze trail further down—Korra's heaving chest, her dark nipples hard as she grasps at her breast with her free hand, twisting and tugging and gasping at every motion. Her stomach, so defined, muscles contracting and rippling, smooth brown skin that would be so easy to kiss and bite. Asami wants nothing more than to be the reason for the little gasps and sighs that tumble out between her lips. She ventures a look further down, and instantly feels a rush course right through her. Korra prefers left-to-right, she can see that now. She takes a mental note.

By the time she's raked her gaze back up the length of Korra's gorgeous body, the other woman has her eyes open, and she's doing the same to Asami's body. It's thrilling in every sense of the word.

Maybe she shouldn't, but her legs are tired, and she really needs a better angle, and there's not any more space on the bed, so she opens her legs wider, which means that her right leg settles right on top of Korra's left, pressing against her warm skin and thick muscles. She thinks for a fleeting second that it might be going too far, but she turns and gets to watch Korra's eyes darken, her gaze so intense that Asami feels like she'll burn up if she looks any longer. 

She wants to, though. She wants to watch as Korra comes undone, wants to fall with her.

The buildup is so intense, and the whole situation is so surreal, Asami's head is spinning, but she just needs more. She angles her hand, pressing a finger inside of herself, curling it upwards and failing to mask the groan that slips out at the sensation. Her eyes flutter closed, her head turning back so she's facing the ceiling. She adds another finger, she can feel herself stretching to accommodate the change, and it just feels so mouthwateringly _good_ and she can feel Korra's skin under her leg and she can hear the little noises she's making and it's all _so_ much, she's not sure how much longer she'll last.

She's about to reach for her breast when she feels a hand grasp her thigh. Asami gasps, and Korra's hand is so rough and she immediately wonders how her fingers would feel inside of her, thick and strong and callused. The thought alone almost sends her reeling, but she has to take a look at Korra. When she does, she has to still her motions for a moment.

Korra's breathing deeply, her fingers thrusting feverishly, and the _sounds_ coming from her motions—Asami almost loses it then and there.

Having Korra's hand on her thigh is wonderful, but she knows that she needs to keep it there. She grabs it, holding it in place, lacing her fingers through Korra's. The other woman groans, her upper body tensing for a moment before she turns to look at Asami.

There's a moment then, and it seems like it's on some other plane of existence than the one where they're lying naked next to each other, where they're just staring, gasping and moaning, physically unable to tear their eyes away from each other.

"Korra," she gasps, needing the other woman to know what she's feeling. "I'm so _close_." her voice hitches at the last word, and Korra answers by clutching her thigh tighter, leaning in closer so she can press her face to Asami's shoulder.

Korra's lips and breath burn where they touch Asami's skin, and she feels herself racing towards that precipice, she curls her fingers harder, faster, presses the heel of her hand against her clit, and there are so many sensations, but even through all of them, she's still not falling over that edge. 

Then, as if Korra knows exactly what she needs, knows that Asami _loves_ dirty talking, she moves her lips to Asami's ear and she can hear her ragged breath and she's so close, and all it takes is for Korra to gasp out four words.

"Come for me, Asami."

She loses it. She's not exactly sure what happens next, but she knows she's gritting out a series of expletives somewhere outside of her body. She knows that she arches off of the bed, that her muscles tense and release, and that she rocks up and down, riding her hand through an orgasm that shoots to the tip of every nerve in her body.

When she comes back to herself, she's gasping for air, letting the pleasant after-orgasm buzz hum through her. She's kind of sweaty and her left hand is cramping, but Korra's still panting and whimpering and thrusting her fingers and gripping Asami's thigh, and she's suddenly not as sated.

Korra's lips are still pressed against her shoulder, and she can feel them moving, like she's trying to say something, but only managing fractured syllables and little broken moans.

Asami clutches Korra's hand tighter and Korra responds, but it only takes a few more seconds because then, Korra's exhaling her release into Asami's skin, and the desperate little " _Fuck!_ " she gasps out in the midst of her orgasm is more than enough to make Asami want to start again.

For a few moments, they just lie together, reveling in the afterglow and breathing against each other.

Then, Asami feels Korra's head move from her shoulder, and she turns to look at the other woman, who's looking at her with half-lidded eyes and a dopey smile.

"Good?" Asami asks, tries not to laugh at Korra's expression, especially not when they're like this.

"Better than the vibrator."

Asami laughs then. "Well, vibrators aren't the only things I've tried my hand at."

"Oh?"

"I don't mean _that_."

"What do you mean, then?" Korra asks, and Asami doesn't miss the way blue eyes eyes wander down to her lips. Asami almost starts. All of this, and they haven't even kissed? 

She'll change that soon enough.

"I'll show you." she replies, pushing herself off of the bed. Korra groans at her absence, but she just tosses her a little grin and makes her way into the closet on wobbly legs.

Asami will be the first to admit that she has too many clothes. They're not usually a hindrance, but now, as she searches for her little cardboard box, the shoe tower and the twelve—count them, _twelve_ —winter coats are really getting in her way. Finally, she finds it under a peacoat and saunters back out of the closet (the joke is not lost on her) with her newest model in hand.

Korra's eyes widen when she sees what Asami's holding. She also takes a moment to admire Asami's body, and really, she's not complaining.

"Why is it blue?"

Now it's Asami's turn to blush. "I like blue."

Korra, like the little shit she is, grins devilishly. "No, I'm pretty sure _I_ like blue." She finishes the statement with a wink, but Asami's not kowtowing to her bullshit.

"Do you want to fuck me with this or not?"

 _That_ shuts Korra up. She just nods wordlessly, making grabby hands at the strap-on.

In the past, Asami's used her prototypes on girlfriends, and even a couple boyfriends, but she's always been the wearer. For some reason, she wants her first time with Korra to be different. She doesn't want to have to do the work, just lie back and admire Korra's body.

But first, there's a small issue to attend to.

Asami strides back to the bed, placing the toy on the edge. Korra scoots up to grab it, but Asami stops her with two fingers holding her chin in place. It's enough to stop the other woman, and it's also enough to allow Asami to lean in and press her lips against Korra's.

They're chapped, which Asami had expected, but they're also warm, and Korra hums her approval against Asami before threading her fingers through her hair so she can easily pull her down to the bed with her. She settles herself between Korra's legs, but the position only lasts a moment, because Korra throws a leg around Asami's hip and somehow manages to flip them around so she's underneath Korra, still being kissed thoroughly, deeply.

Somehow, amongst all of the other fantasies she's had about Korra, she's never imagined Korra being a great kisser. Why? God knows, but as Korra's lips slide against hers, she now knows without a doubt that Korra is an _incredible_ kisser. All pliable lips and light bites and just enough tongue— _fuck_ , she knows what she's doing. Before long, Asami finds herself sighing into Korra's mouth, gasping for breath when she disconnects with a smack and pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to the corner of Asami's mouth, and all along her jaw, until she nips at her neck. Asami can't help herself, she moans as Korra makes her way down sensitive skin, hisses when she bites down at the juncture of her shoulder.

She's pawing at Korra's back, pressing her hands against her corded muscles, sliding over warm, smooth skin while Korra ravishes her neck, her shoulders. Asami closes her eyes for a moment, losing herself in the sensations, when Korra pulls away completely, and it may or may not be the most disappointing thing she's ever experienced.

"Wha—" she begins, but stops dead when she cracks her eyes open. Korra's standing at the foot of the bed, pulling the strap-on tight on her hips. The sight sends a thrill coursing south, and Korra looks up at her, face flushed, sporting a sheepish grin.

"Are you still up for this?"

Asami lets out a shaky breath. "Of course. Does it fit alright?"

"Yeah. Pretty comfy actually."

"Is the extension okay? I tried to make it standard, but not everyone's the same, and I know that so I—"

"Asami."

She stops rambling, and Korra's on her haunches at the edge of the bed, and the strap-on looks a little out of place, which makes the whole situation feel a little bit better. Korra smiles at her, climbing the rest of the way over, and kisses her firmly.

"I probably look stupid, but it feels great." she says once they've parted. She tucks a strand of hair around Asami's ear, brushing her fingers over her jaw. "I've never done this before, so just let me know what you want me to do, okay?"

Asami nods, unsure of what might come out if she speaks. Korra kisses her again, and she wraps her arms around her neck as she guides her down against the bed.

For a while, they just kiss and touch. Korra traces Asami's curves so gently, kisses her softly as she does. Asami returns the favor, loving the feel of Korra's muscles as they tense at her touch. 

When Korra finally touches her, she sucks in a sharp breath, tugging Korra in for another, rougher kiss. Korra responds with a hard, tight circle around her clit, and the jolt of pleasure that runs through Asami's body at this is almost too much.

There's too much space between them, not enough is happening, she just needs more.

" _Korra_ ," she gasps. "can you just—"

Her request is cut off as Korra teases a finger at her entrance, covering her mouth over a sensitive nipple. She bites lightly, and Asami sees stars, but then she's back up, looking down at Asami.

"What?"

She doesn't have the words. She reaches down, tugging at the toy, trying to pull it closer. Korra gets the message, braces her arms on either side of Asami's head as she guides it inside her. Asami's watching the toy, but Korra's watching her, and once she's pushed it all the way in, the younger woman surges forward and captures her lips in another searing kiss.

When Korra pulls away, she takes the opportunity to angle her hips and thrust, hard and short and rubbing up against all the right spots—

"Holy _shit_ ," Asami groans, and it probably sounds more like a desperate whine, because Korra stills above her.

"Are you okay?" she asks, and Asami opens her eyes to see Korra's concerned expression above her. "Did I hurt you?"

Instead of using her words immediately, Asami wraps her legs around Korra's waist, pulling her tight against her, and fitting the toy deep and snug within her.

"Do it again." she breathes. " _Please._ "

Korra's face goes from worried to determined in less than a second, and she thrusts again, harder this time, grinding her hips against Asami's once she's as deep as the toy will allow. When Asami moans again, louder, needier, arching her hips up to meet Korra's, the other woman starts moving. 

It's long, deliberate thrusts that have Asami gasping and begging for more, followed by short, hard ones that make her groan, dig her nails into Korra's back while the woman above her moans brokenly into her neck. It's Korra's lips at her ear, telling her how good it feels, and her response tumbling out in fractured pieces of Korra's name, because fuck _yes_ , it feels good, but she's not going to make it for much longer. Heat pools in her core, every one of Korra's movements drawing out another whimper, another moan, another long, drawn out wave of pleasure. She needs her release like she needs the air she's struggling to take in, she needs Korra to shudder above her, breath hitching, muscles contracting, Asami's name between her lips.

Asami clutches desperately at Korra's shoulders, pulling her as close as she can. Korra grips the pillow beneath Asami's head, her thrusts becoming erratic, and Asami knows she's close too.

"Asami, I can't—" she gasps against the shell of her ear, hips driving the toy as deep as she can manage. "Are you— _fuck_ ,"

Miraculously, Asami finds the words to respond. "Korra, just—" she's cut off as Korra grazes a particularly sensitive spot inside her. "talk to me— _oh_ —please,"

Korra's as gone as she is, but she obeys, biting down on Asami's neck before she speaks.

"You feel so _good_ , Asami," she says, her breath hot and ragged against the crook of Asami's neck. Her words and her movements and her breath send another shiver through her body, and she feels herself losing grip. "I need you to come. I'm close, but I need you to say my name when you come, Asami."

"Oh my god, _yes_ ," she manages, and she knows she's tipping over that edge, she pulls herself closer to Korra, buries her face in her neck, gasping, moaning, feeling every muscle in her body pull tighter and tighter— "Fuck, oh— _Korra!_ "

Korra twists her hips perfectly and Asami feels her entire body seize up before she's falling headlong into her orgasm, waves and waves of pleasure crashing over her as she clings desperately to Korra, who's lost, too, tensing and crying out Asami's own name, her voice muffled against Asami's shoulder.

It's so outrageously good, she loses track of time and when she finally comes down from cloud nine, she's lying on her bed, sweaty and panting. Korra's collapsed on top of her, equally as sweaty and out of breath, but Asami could not care less because it's the warmest, most incredible afterglow after what she now can categorize as the greatest, most intense orgasm she's ever had. It makes her think that it has something to do with Korra, but when the woman sighs contentedly against Asami's skin, and she feels every nerve in her body buzz pleasantly, she realizes that it has _everything_ to do with Korra.

"I need a minute." Korra murmurs, and Asami can't help but laugh.

"Only a minute?"

Korra hums thoughtfully. "Okay, a year."

Again, she laughs, absently tracing the muscles of Korra's back as she recovers. After a beat, she speaks again. "So… friends with benefits for sure?"

Korra starts, and Asami has to hold back a laugh because she'd actually just been dozing off on top of her. "Mmm. I was thinking more along the lines of girlfriends, if you're up for that."

Her hand pauses on Korra's back, and the other woman pushes herself up off of Asami, pulling the toy out and looking about as concerned as someone who's just had an orgasm can look.

"I mean, I just kind of… you know what, that was stupid, I—"

It takes a lot of willpower, but Asami pushes herself up on wobbly arms and kisses Korra fiercely. 

"Of course I'm up for that." she says, smiling. "Especially if it means we get to do this again."

Korra smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Would you rather just, you know, screw around? If you don't want to date or anything."

In that moment, Korra's just so adorable and so vulnerable, Asami can't help but wrap her arms around her, kiss her temple, her cheek. "I want you to be my girlfriend, Korra. I want to go out on dates with you and hold your hand and kiss you in public. I want to be able to call you stupid pet names and take bubble baths with you and curl up with you after I've had a horrible day of classes and watch the cooking channel." She feels the tension leave Korra's shoulders, and she rubs her back reassuringly. "All of that, plus amazing sex."

Korra huffs out a laugh into Asami's shoulder, and before long, they're lying back on the bed side by side and just looking into each others' eyes. Korra's are so bright and so blue, Asami's finds herself wondering, on occasion, if they're actually real. She reaches a hand up to push a few strands of hair away from Korra's face, letting her fingers trace her jaw, her cheekbone, then up to her eyebrows. Korra's eyes close, and Asami takes the opportunity to scoot closer, nestling herself against Korra's chest.

The other woman wraps her strong arms around Asami, pressing a sleepy kiss to the crown of her head.

"G'night, _babe_."

Asami snorts, but can't help the warm feeling that blossoms in her chest at the pet name.

"Night, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a very happy anniversary to the two fictional women who've managed to occupy my thoughts for an entire year. 
> 
> I hope y'all are celebrating like I am!
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](http://bazaarwords.tumblr.com).


End file.
